


No Linguine for Leonard

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Laurel and Mick invite Sara and Leonard to dinner. It turns out to be a double date, but Mick's cooking just for himself and Laurel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wisdomcourageintelligence asked for “Sara walking in on Mick cooking for Laurel and only Laurel even though Leonard wants some,” and the ficcingcaptaincanary prompt was for Captain Canary and a double date, so I combined them. I hope you like it!
> 
> Written and posted at the tail end of a migraine, so excuse any typos, and if there’s anything ridiculously bad, please let me know!

Leonard knows immediately he's being followed. It isn't that she gives herself away, precisely; it's just that even this early in their not-yet-defined relationship, he's more attuned to her presence than he thought possible.

“You can come out, Sara,” he drawls, hiding a grin when she drops to the ground beside him with a grunt.

“How'd you know I was there?” she asks, voice echoing in the alleyway.

He's not about to tell her the truth, as sappy as it is, but he doesn't like lying to her, either. “I knew you were invited to this little shindig, too,” he says, stopping in front of an unmarked door. “And I knew you wouldn't be late, not to something your sister invited you to, not when it involved Mick.”

“Okay, fine,” she says, standing next to him, hands on her hips. “Any clue what this is about?”

He sighs. “I have my suspicions, but I'd rather wait and see.” He raises his hand to knock, watching Sara. “Shall we?”

At her nod, he knocks, the silly little pattern he and Mick use sometimes. After just a few seconds, the door opens, and Laurel Lance is smiling at them.

“Come in,” she says, holding back the door. Leonard watches Sara walk in, Laurel putting a hand on her shoulder in a way that seems more like an embrace than anything, then follows, breathing in deep once the door shuts behind him.

“Something smells amazing,” Sara says.

“Mick’s making dinner.” Laurel’s smile is wider now, almost proud, and Leonard is nearly certain his suspicions are correct.

Sara, amazingly, seems oblivious. “Mick can cook? That's awesome.” She looks at him, a confused furrow flitting between her brows, and he knows she's remembering the loud fight last week, when Leonard had forbidden Mick from cooking.

The man was a great cook, but he liked to “accidentally” overcook or oversalt Leonard's food when he was upset with him. On that particular day, Leonard had unexpectedly bitten into a sandwich salty enough to make him gag.

“That's not all he can do.” Laurel blushes almost imperceptibly after she speaks, and it's gone by the time Sara looks back at her.

“You two spend a lot of time together?” Sara asks. Maybe she isn’t as oblivious as she’s acting.

Laurel doesn’t answer immediately, and then they’re in the kitchen, and she addresses Mick instead. “How’s it going?”

Mick turns away from the stove, just far enough that Leonard can see he’s wearing a fireman apron. Leonard snorts.

“What’s for dinner?” Sara asks, sitting on the high stool at the island in the kitchen.

“Made pasta for Laurel.” Mick looks at the elder Lance sister, his eyes soft, and any remaining doubt disappears for Leonard. He scans the kitchen, taking in the artichokes, the sun-dried tomatoes, the hand-sliced garlic.

Sara seems to notice the same things. “Jeez. When I make pasta, it’s like… spaghetti and sauce.”

“I didn’t even know you could cook that much,” Laurel teases, and Sara scowls.

“I can cook a few things. Do you think I had a caterer when I was out with the League?”

“Good,” Mick says, breaking through any potential tension between the siblings, “‘cause I didn’t make any for Snart. There’s some for you ‘cause your sister threatened me if I didn’t at least offer, but I’m making this for Laurel.”

Silence stretches out over long seconds, then Sara is the first to speak, glancing at her sister, who’s standing next to Mick and looking resolutely into a glass of wine Leonard hadn’t even seen appear.

“So you were cooking just for you and Laurel?”

Mick grunts in response, keeping his focus on the zucchinis he’s adding to the dish.

“Okay.” Sara looks between Mick and her sister, then turns to Leonard, who raises an eyebrow and takes the seat next to her. “Len doesn’t get to eat?”

“He told me I’m not allowed to cook for him,” Mick responds gruffly, without looking at them. “So I’m not.”

“It’s fine,” Leonard says. “I already ate,” he lies, and he catches Sara’s sideways glance.

“No, you didn’t.” Of course she’d call him out on it. “I’ll cook for me and you,” she says, hopping down and moving over to Mick, who amazingly doesn’t protest when Sara starts grabbing things he’s already prepared, sticking to things that are clearly excess.

He watches them for a moment, Mick and Sara working together as well as they usually do, Sara almost dancing around the big man as she moves around the kitchen, Mick handing her spices when she flounders, Sara handing him things from the island. Laurel takes the vacated seat next to him, still watching her wine glass.

“So, you and my partner?” Leonard asks, voice low. He sees Sara tense, not upset, just listening as she works next to Mick.

Laurel sighs. “Yeah. I said we had to tell you before it went on too long. Mick suggested the double date thing.”

“I never used those words,” Mick protests, making no effort to hide his eavesdropping.

The smile that plays at Laurel’s lips is as telling as the expression on Mick’s face when he turns to look at her. “Right, you just suggested dinner with the four of us so you could _not_ cook for Len.”

“How’d you find this place, anyway?” Sara asks. Of course, with everything that’s just been put on the table, that’s her question.

Laurel blushes and takes a sip of her wine, mumbling something without taking the glass from her lips.

“What’d you say?” Sara frowns at her sister, then turns back to the stove.

“She said we live here,” Mick answers without hesitation, “when we’re between missions.”

“You _live_ together?” Sara quickly seems to forget the food, turning to stare at her sister. “How long have you been together?”

Laurel drains the rest of her glass. “Since the first night I was on the ship.”

“The first— That was like six _months_ ago!” Sara sounds incredulous.

“Yeah, well you and Leonard were still trying to figure out whether you were together or not, and I didn’t want to complicate anything. And don’t get upset with Mick. He just followed my lead.”

“Food’s burning, Blondie.”

At Mick’s muttered reminder, Sara mutters a curse and turns back to the stove. Leonard turns his attention to Laurel.

The two of them came back from the dead, or were made never dead, however you wanted to look at it, at about the same time. It wasn’t long before she was officially part of the Waverider crew, so she and Mick had been together almost since meeting.

As for Leonard and Sara, they’d known where it was headed as soon as he got back, but it took a couple more months before either of them tried a repeat of their first kiss. From there, he was a goner.

At least, he liked to tell himself that, let himself pretend he wasn’t already hooked well before then.

Laurel and Mick balance each other, ground each other much in the way Sara and Leonard do. It’s part of why he isn’t shocked, why he suspected this was coming when they got the invite to tonight’s dinner. Laurel looks at him and gives him a little smile, one that says thank you and that she’s glad he’s there. He nods back at her, trying to express the same, but still a little uncomfortable being looked at that way by someone who’s more hero than villain.

“Dinner’s ready,” Mick announces, and Laurel hops up and leads the way to a small dining room with a small, circular wooden table that’s already set. They sit, Leonard between Sara and Mick and across from Laurel. There’s silence for a moment as they all look at their plates. His chicken is slightly burnt at the edges, and his pasta looks a little stiff, but the smile fighting to show through is genuine.

“Thanks,” he tells Sara, turning to press a kiss to her cheek, giving up the fight when he’s treated to a rare blush.

“Don’t mention it,” she says.

“Thank you,” he hears Laurel say to Mick, and he looks over at them, curious how they’ll act now that the cat’s out of the bag.

Mick responds with a kiss that’s scorching, a far cry from the chaste kiss Leonard had placed on Sara. Laurel responds eagerly, getting wrapped up, using her hands to pull Mick closer, and Leonard smirks despite himself.

“Oh, God,” Sara says finally. “Would the two of you just get a room?”

“We have one down the hall,” Mick says, “but I’m guessing it would be awkward if we went there now.”

Laurel laughs and ducks her head against his chest before straightening and turning to her food. “Yes, Mick, that would be more than a little awkward.” She smiles across the table. “Eat,” she tells them.

***

Laurel closes the door behind her sister and Leonard with a sigh of relief, and Mick comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiles and leans back against his chest. For all his size and strength, he’s always so gentle with her, and it makes her feel loved and cherished in a way she’s not sure she ever has.

“I think that went well,” she says, spinning in his arms so she can look up at him.

They speak simultaneously:

“I think Sara already knew.”

“Think Boss already knew.”

Laurel laughs, startled. “Wait, so we think they both knew?” She runs the evening back through her mind. Sara had been surprised at how long they’d been together, but neither she nor Leonard had seemed surprised at the actual fact they were together. “So we probably didn’t have to hide it at all.” She sighs and rests her head against his chest.

He chuckles and holds her closer. “Told you.”

“Shut up.” She smiles where she knows he can’t see it. “If you know everything, then you get to tell Rip.”

***

Mick doesn’t end up telling Rip; he shows him a few days later by planting a firm and enthusiastic kiss on Laurel right in the middle of a mission. Sara groans, Leonard smirks, and Rip just rolls his eyes.


End file.
